


In the safety of your arms

by myideaofbeautiful



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 09:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4299102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myideaofbeautiful/pseuds/myideaofbeautiful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We should be safe here for a while.” Merlin remarked, closing the door behind him and turning the key in the lock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the safety of your arms

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Safe In His Arms](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3748636) by [pensively](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pensively/pseuds/pensively). 



> This isn't beta-ed so any and all mistakes are my own. This is my first time posting so I hope you guys enjoy it!   
> I'm not making any profit out of this, the characters belong to Shine and the BBC.

“We should be safe here for a while.” Merlin remarked, closing the door behind him and turning the key in the lock. Arthur watched drops of rain slide down his cheek past his slightly exposed collarbone, disappearing underneath his shirt before catching himself and quickly averting his eyes.

“Merlin, check the rest of the house while I show Arthur to his room.” Merlin’s eyes rested on him for a moment before he nods towards Gwaine and sets off towards the left side of the house. “Come on follow me.” Gwaine smiles reassuring before heading of in the opposite direction.

It’s an old house, Victorian, similar to the one Arthur grew up in, only smaller. The walls are white and impersonal. Some places the paint curls away from the walls showing cracks of the grey cement underneath. They stop at one of the doors which Gwaine opens and they both cough at the sudden attack of dust on their sinuses.

“Sorry about all the dust. This is one of our oldest safe houses.” The room just like the rest of the house are painted white. Every piece of furniture is covered with white cloth, enhancing the sterile feeling echoing through the house.

“This will be yours for the remainder of the stay. The bathroom is out the door first one to your left.” Arthur nods his thanks and enters the room. He puts his meagre bag near the cocooned closet listening to the door close behind him before starting to remove the dusty cloths from the furniture. When the dust proves to be too much he moves towards the window. The panes are old and rusted but after a struggle Arthur finally has it moving. He hears the door open and close, the hinges crying in their need for oil, but Arthur doesn’t turn around.

“Arthur?” Merlin’s voice sound small and unsure. Arthur keeps his eyes on the blanket of rain continuously falling without fault. He hears Merlin coming closer, steps muffled by the old grey carpet underneath their feet. Merlin’s touch is hesitant and Arthur whirs around.

“What do you want?” his voice is harsh and pained and Merlin flinches at the sound.

“Look I know you’re angry…” “Oh, I’m angry am I? Now why would I be angry?”

“Arthur.”

“Could it because my whole life has been disrupted, put on hold in a question of a simple day? Or maybe because my half-sister wants me dead. Or maybe because I just saw my best friend being shot right before my eyes. As if that wasn’t enough I had to find out that that said best friend is an agent hired to be just that!”

“You know that’s not true, Lance really is you friend. And he will be fine it was just a flesh wound.”

“Yeah right, cause that makes the situation so much better.”

“Of course not. I’m not trying to sugar-coat anything.”

“Oh so you just came to reassure me. To check if I hadn’t tried to make a run for it because I certainly won’t last more than an hour on my own.”

“Come on Arthur, don’t be like that”

“How do you expect me to be in a situation like this?”

“Just calm down. Many clients have been in situations similar to this one…”

“And I’m guessing you slept with all of them too.” Merlin freezes at that, his eyes darkening in a way Arthur had never seen before and he feels goose bumps breaking out on his skin as a sudden coldness settles over the room.

“Is that what you think of me?” Arthur shudders at the sound of Merlin’s voice, feeling the echo of it deep in his bones. “That I whore myself around. That I prey on the helpless and needy.” With every word Merlin moves closer and closer, till Arthur finds himself backed against the window, Merlin’s arms on either side, successfully trapping him. “Do you really think I would have sinked into your body knowing that you didn’t love me?” His voice is low in his chest and Arthur can feel his breath against the side of his face, voice breathy in his ear. “Do you really think I would have been able to make love to you without actually loving you?”

Arthur feels the fight leave his body and drops his head to rest it on Merlin’s shoulder, a shaky breath escapes his lips. He feels overwhelmed at the feeling of Merlin’s chest pressing against him, the warmth a sharp contrast to the cold at his back. “You’re much more than just a client.” Merlin breathes before pulling Arthur against him, one arm curling around his waist, the other tangling in his hair. Arthur returns the embrace, clenching his shaking hands in Merlin’s shirt. Feeling wetness roll down his cheeks.

“It’s okay baby. It’s going to be okay.” Merlin whispered into his hair. And Arthur felt himself believing them.

***


End file.
